Final Destiny
by keihiro
Summary: As she swung her legs over the rim of the well, she mumbled to herself, “If Inuyasha cared, he’ll come get me.”
1. A Heart To Remember

Final Destiny  
  
Disclaimers: There are characters made up and used from the original Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha nor the Co. just a fan who likes to write about them.  
  
A Heart To Remember  
  
As evening began to descend in the feudal era, Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the field towards the village alone. "What are you looking at?" snared Inuyasha. "Nothing..." Kagome mumbled, looking away.  
  
Glancing now and then at Inuyasha, Kagome thought to herself "Why must he always carry this attitude to others... only if you knew how I felt... only if I could tell you... why is it Kikyo, the one you love.. she despises you, she desires only your death, but you still love her...why?..."  
  
Feeling hot tears beginning to form in her eyes, Kagome ran to the town not looking back. She did not bother to see if Inuyasha would follow nor did she want to dwell upon it. Knowing the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, despite of how Kikyo hates him, made anger swell up inside of her. Knowing that she could not be with the one she truly loved because of another woman made her tremble with sorrow.  
  
She quickly rushed into the inn they were currently staying at, finding a meal was already prepared for them. Kagome took a seat, and waited, but not for long. Inuyasha had been hot on her heels and came reeling into the room, taking a seat across from her. Both commenced eating in a deadly silence. Contemplating a decision, Kagome quietly mumbled "Tomorrow I'm going back to my time..." Appalled by such a comment, Inuyasha began to think deeply. "She always says that" he thought. "But she'll be back in a few days.. I know she will..." But no words of interrogation or sympathy came, but rather harsh rhetorical remarks. "Why?! Is it something I did wrong again?! Why don't you just go back there and never come back again!" he yelled, leaving the room. He didn't know why he had shouted at her, but it wasn't like he would apologize.  
  
Kagome was stunned. Her hands became limp, head slowly dropping to rest on her chest in deep thought. "Why must he always be like this? Is it because of his demonic origin that he cannot understand emotions? Does he care? I'm sorry Inuyasha but this time I'm going home...and I mean not to come back" Finally coming to a consensus, Kagome rises from her seat and walks off to sleep, leaving the meal unfinished and cold.  
  
As sunshine began to peek into the room, Kagome began to stir from her slept at the touch of warm sunlight. She peeked over to see Inuyasha resting against a wall, his sword kept in the curl of his arm. Slipping out quietly, Kagome began to walk away from the village. Upon seeing the well ahead of her after a few hours of walking, Kagome scanned the area, making sure Inuyasha had not found that she left; she rushed over to the well. As she swung her legs over the rim of the well, she mumbled to herself, "If Inuyasha cared, he'll come get me." 


	2. Who Is He

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because here comes the second...  
  
Who is he...  
  
As the days passed, Inuyasha stayed in the Feudal Era pondering Kagome's absence. Kagome remained in the Modern Era, thinking of why Inuyasha had not come to retrieve her. Even though, Kagome started to catch up on the work she missed while she was in the Feudal Era, she constantly thought about Inuyasha. While working on her homework, she glanced out the window, staring at the tree in deep thought. "Inuyasha... Why aren't you coming? Is it because of Kikyo? Oh how I wish you'd come here and get me..." she sighed heavily, and returned to work.  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha started to worry if Kagome was serious about what she said. Would she never come back again? Trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, Inuyasha stopped suddenly, feeling a familiar presence. His ears began to perk, eyes darting back and forth as he began to sniff the air crazily. "Could it be?" Inuyasha thought, reeling around. A shadowy figure began to emerge from the forest. Inuyasha's eyes shone with curiosity but narrowed quickly.  
  
"Kikyo" he muttered silently. "What do you want?!" he yelled, causing the miko to halt. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with surprise but started to laugh hysterically which began to greatly discomfort Inuyasha. "I thought you loved me" she said simply, eyes gleaming with hate. "Or do you love that foolish mortal Kagome now?" she mocked. Inuyasha gritted his teeth when she mentioned Kagome's name. "I DID love you... but you betrayed me" he said, straightening himself. "You tried to kill Kagome, you gave Naraku our hard- earned fragments of the Shikon Jewel, and you tried to kill me! I was a fool to love you." His golden eyes never left her stare as he spoke. "So be it" Kikyo spat, as her soul-gatherers began to lift her off the ground. "Inuyasha you will regret it! Not even your precious Kagome can save you!"  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled. "Not even Kagome can save me? What is she talking about..." Inuyasha wondered before the thought dawned upon him. "KAGOME!" he yelled, gripping onto the handle of Tetsusaiga, he began to make for the Bone Eaters well. "I'll be damned if I ever let Kikyo do anything to Kagome" he promised himself as he dashed through the dense foliage. Within a short period, Inuyasha reached the well and jumped in to enter the Modern Era.  
  
Slowly trudging home, Kagome felt something different around her. Looking around, she stopped, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. "Is it possible?" she whispered to herself. "That a piece of the Shikon Jewel is here?" Finding no sign of the jewel shard around, she kept walking cautiously until she reached her home. Still confused, she entered the house, but looked back outside one last time wishing for Inuyasha to come. Tired, Kagome refused the dinner her mother prepared, leaving her family rather baffled, and headed her to room. Dropping her schoolbag, she flopped onto her bed in complete exhaustion. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing at the moment as she began to fall asleep on her bed.  
  
Climbing out of the well, Inuyasha sensed a new presence. He jumped out and gripped tightly on Tetsusaiga, trying to detect where the unknown being was. A fireball whizzed pass his head, narrowly missing him. Turning around with fury, Inuyasha only met no one. He began to lower his guard when another fireball hit him square in the back, causing him to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. There before him, was a young boy. He was clad in black robes and in his hand he carried a wooden staff, the top was knotted in the form of a dragon head. Within the jaws of the wooden dragon head, was a dark red orb. His dark green hair shadowed most of his face, but his crystal blue eyes shone from the dark. "I've been expecting you, Inuyasha" the boy said with an evil smirk. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha inquired, trying to decide if this mysterious boy was human or demon. "I'm only here for Kagome and nothing more. Don't make me fight you or I'll slice you into pieces with my claws" Inuyasha threatened. As Inuyasha began to draw Tetsuaiga, the boy chuckled and disappeared. "What the? That bastard won't be so lucky next time. Now where is Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha leapt onto the window sill of Kagome's room, hoping she was still in her room. "Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha. Spying Kagome sleeping on her bed, Inuyasha crept closer. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called her name again, shaking her shoulder gently. "KAGOME!!!" he yelled when he did not get a response. "What?! Is something wrong? Oh it's you..." she said, stirring from her nap. For a moment, neither of them said a word. The two looked at each other, baffled, trying to decide what the other was thinking. "I'm here to get you," said Inuyasha. "Why? Aren't you living perfectly fine without me in your way?" she snapped. "Or you just want me back so I can help you get the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome cried. "Kagome, it's not that..It's just I was worried something happened to you" Inuyasha explained, stepping closer. "I..I love you" For a second there Kagome thought she was dreaming. She looked deep into his eyes, completely overwhelmed. "He said he loves me. Something I wanted to hear from him. But why am I not happy? Why do I feel he's just fooling with my emotions so I would help him get the Shikon Jewel?" she thought pensively. Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists, pulling her closer to him, allowing him to encircle his arms around her protectively. Before she knew it, his lips were touching hers. She had never felt this way before. As they kissed, the mysterious boy stared at them from outside. "Pathetic" he grumbled. "A half demon in love with a mere mortal" he spat with disgust. "He had better do more than that" "Lord Sesshomaru said this would be a difficult match for me, why do I think it is easier than he thought?" the boy muses as he disappears once again.  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense a shard of the Shikon Jewel... Here in the Modern Era..." said Kagome. Inuyasha now realized what the boy meant. Inuyasha glancing at Kagome as he thought "Is he another demon? Or is he a mere half demon like me?" "But, how could he come to the Modern Era? How did he know about the Bone Eaters well?" Inuyasha looked Kagome square in the eyes, "Kagome, we've got to get back to the Feudal Era, I have a feeling something's wrong..."  
  
I hope you like the second chapter... Please Review... it'll only make my stories better! 


	3. Hitokage, The Fire Demon

Hey liked the second chapter? Here comes the third!  
  
Hitokage, The Fire Demon  
  
As evening drew closer, a tall figure made its way into the forest, and stopped in a small glade. With a loud crackling noise, the boy clothed in black appeared from a large mass of fire. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he bellowed. "The one you sent me to kill, Inuyasha, is only a mere half demon like me" he scoffed. "I do not deem him to possess powers that can match my own" "Are you saying that you did not destroy him?" inquired Sesshomaru. "Or, you could not destroy him?" Sesshomaru mocked. "I would have had the chance if he had not drawn the Tetsusaiga!" the boy argued. "How very cleaver of you," said Sesshomaru turning his back to the boy. The boy grasped the handle of his own sword, but before he was able to draw it, Sesshomaru's sword was already at the boy's neck. "Come Hitokage. I have something else I want you to do for now" he commanded. "Yes my lord." Hitokage said, lowering his eyes in defeat.  
  
Meanwhile in the Modern Era, Inuyasha and Kagome are busy in an attempt to try and find another jewel shard. "Do you still feel it?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I can't seem to feel it anymore" Kagome answered. As they continued their search, Inuyasha remembered something.  
  
-Flashback- "So be it" Kikyo spat, as her soul-gatherers began to lift her off the ground. "Inuyasha you will regret it! Not even your precious Kagome can save you!" -End Flashback-  
  
"What does she mean?" he thought. "Not even your precious Kagome can save you... is Kagome in danger? Or am I in danger?" "Argh, I'm thinking too much...I have to concentrate on finding that jewel shard" he muttered, shaking the thoughts from his head.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked further into the forest, it became clear that it was immensely filled with various demons. On the other hand, Hitokage was attacking and killing every demon that came within his sight as Sesshomaru continued to walk calmly. "Master, is this the challenge you wanted me to accomplish?" asked Hitokage, slicing a demon head off, and quickly decapitated another that crept behind him. "Just keep doing it and you'll see" Sesshomaru ordered, not stopping to aid Hitokage. Slowly they continued to walk and the further they walked, Sesshomaru began to feel presence of both Naraku and Kagura. "Show yourself!" snarled Sesshomaru suddenly, clearing the trees around him. "We've been expecting you" Naraku leered. "But not him" Kagura said, motioning to Hitokage who stood a little further from Sesshomaru. "Deal with him" Naraku commanded. 'Gladly" Kagura smirked before yelling "Dance of the Dragons!". With a swift swing from her fan, multiple wind attacks charged towards a rather surprised Hitokage. "Breath of the Dying!" yelled Hitokage, thrusting his staff at the body of a deceased demon he had killed. Suddenly, the corpse sprang to life, jumping in front of Hitokage, taking in the full blow of Kagura's wind attacks. "Very impressive Sesshomaru, I can see why you acquired the young lad, you'll need the help you can muster" Naraku smiled. "We'll be leaving now, Kagura!" Naraku commanded. "I can take them on!" Kagura yelled back, fan clutched tight and ready to attack. "Now!" Naraku yelled once more, but this time, he tightened his hand around Kagura's heart. With that motion, Kagura found herself on the ground, grasping at her chest, panting hard. "Damn you" she muttered. With a swift movement from Naraku, both he and Kagura disappeared within a black cyclone of wind. "Cowards!" Hitokage yelled, scanning the skies in hopes of finding any trace of them. "Let it go Hitokage" Sesshomaru said simply, turning to walk in another direction. "We have other business to attend to"  
  
Hours passed as the two kept treading through the forest, silence setting in between them. "Don't move," Sesshomaru said suddenly, motioning Hitokage to stop moving. Hitokage stopped at once, watching Sesshomaru cut several trees to reveal a woman clad in red and white. The woman and Sesshomaru stood there silently staring at each other until Hitokage broke the silence. "Who is this woman my lord? Should I destroy her?" he asked. "You don't stand a chance" Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. "Let me introduce myself" the woman began. "I know who you are!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Kikyo, the priestess who guarded the Shikon Jewel, the lover of Inuyasha" he mocked. "What did you come for?" he inquired. Kikyo laughed and then said, "I've come to gather forces to kill Inuyasha." As Hitokage stood there, remembering the name 'Inuyasha', the one he was ordered to kill but do not. "If Lord Sesshomaru says I don't stand a chance against this woman and this woman is gathering forces to kill Inuyasha, does that mean that Inuyasha is even stronger?" Hitokage pondered. "He looked weak when I first attacked him... and even more so when he kissed the mortal" "In any case, if Inuyasha is really that strong, I will train harder and guarantee his death will come by my very own hands" he smirked as he thought it over.  
  
"I'm not interested," said Sesshomaru, breaking Hitokage's train of thought. "Why, I thought you would applaud such an offer for your brother's death?" Kikyo said. "Or do you cower at the sheer thought of him?" she sneered. "His death will come from my own hands. Others will not interfere" Sesshomaru shot back, retreating into the forest, Hitokage at his heels. "Fools, they won't be able to take Inuyasha on by themselves" Kikyo hissed as soon as the two were out of earshot. "They'll only meet their deaths sooner the day they encounter Inuyasha," she mumbled, walking away in search of Naraku's Castle.  
  
Hey this is my third chapter. Please review! 


	4. The Adventure Continues…

Hey guys… after a very long writers block I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did enjoying writing it.

The Adventure Continues…

As the evening drew closer, sunlight wasn't the only thing being drained, Kikyo also began to feel drained of strength. She had been journeying and searching in vain for Naraku, an evil presence that was beginning to seem more like a phantom myth, but it was imperative that she find Naraku and convince him to join her. Inuyasha's death by her hands was most desirable, but it would only be possible with the help of Naraku. _He_ was the key to Inuyasha's death. Despite treading many long miles in search of Naraku, Kikyo needed not to take another step…

"Priestess Kikyo…what a pleasant surprise…I take it, this is what you came for?" a hand was revealed clutching the collection of the jewel, while a beady red eye stared back at the miko.

The priestess smiled wryly, leaning on a nearby tree for support, "No, the Shikon jewel is of importance to me, however…". Kikyo pressed her back upon the trunk of the tree and inhaled deeply. "I'm here to ask you if you'd be so kind as to help me…", "kill Inuyasha?" Naraku finished. The corners of Kikyo's mouth pinched upward into a slight smile as she nodded. Naraku sat there, staring back at the miko, oddly silent. Kikyo returned his gaze, but a sharp pain cause her hand to fly up to her forehead to clutch the throbbing ache that began to grow. The ground beneath her began swirls and pools of colours that seem to buckle under her feet, causing her to lose balance. From where he sat, Naraku saw Kikyo's fragile body fall to the ground in exhaust.

As usual Sango, Miroku and Shippo were waiting around the old well for the long-expected Inuyasha and Kagome. It was only moments until the two emerged from the opening of the well.

"What took so long Inuyasha? You said you were just going to go bring Kagome back… it shouldn't have taken this long," Shippo asked inquisitively.

"We ran into some weirdo who knew who I was and tried to kill me as I entered the Modern Era," Inuyasha explained. "No one told you to be so nosy Shippo" he snarled, whacking Shippo's head with his fist.

"I know you don't want to hear this…but I have a stinging suspicion that Kikyo is up to something Inuyasha… I saw her soul collectors around here very often lately and it's not like her to do that," Sango warned.

"It doesn't matter. If she tries to do anything to Kagome I'll make her regret it." Inuyasha muttered as he passed.

Though sleep and silence was greatly appreciated after providing everyone with explanations and discussion, the awkward silence in the room also left Inuyasha alone with his thoughts. He hated to admit it but deep down inside he knew that he fell in love with Kagome ever since they first met. He wasn't quite sure if Kagome felt the same, he knew he was already expressing himself through his actions, or perhaps, not enough. It was difficult to know what Kagome expected of him, what she was thinking, what she really thought about him. Did she really want him to profess his love for her, to her? Wasn't saving her everytime enough? Did she really love him? Or did she hate him? He was acting like a jerk earlier…and the other times as well. But no matter, Inuyasha shook those thoughts away, there was no way that she could hate him, her eyes opened the door to her soul, and he couldn't see any hate in those brown eyes. Inuyasha looked across the room, and without thinking it, found himself staring at Kagome's sleeping figure. Blushing slightly, he looked down quickly, but realized that if no one was awake, they wouldn't know he was looking in the first place. Looking up again, his face grew softer has he stared at Kagome's face that was illuminated by the fire. Smiling to himself, Inuyasha closed his eyes and let his head sink against his chest, and nodded to sleep.

Only when the sunlight peeked through the window of their shelter, did Inuyasha awaken when Kagome knelt beside him and shook him gently. "Let's go for a walk" she whispered faintly into his ear, before getting up and heading out. Yawning and stretching, Inuyasha tucked his hands into the sleeves of his shirt and followed Kagome out sleepily.

Kagome stared at her feet while walking ahead of Inuyasha, letting her thoughts race around in her mind. Finally, she kicked the grass beneath her and came to a halt, clenching her hands into fists. "Inuyasha, when you said that you loved me earlier last night, did you mean it!" she exclaimed, spinning on her heels to face him. Inuyasha could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. His golden eyes widened… "Are you CRAZY! Me fall in love with you? BAHAHAHAHA! this must be the funniest thing in the world!" he shouted back, laughing as hard as he could to cover his obvious feelings. Kagome smiled wistfully, and turned around and continued to walk. As soon as her back was turned, her smile dropped. She knew he'd never feel the same, he was on the rebound after what happened between him and Kikyo. Ah yes, Kikyo, how could it be that she was the only person that could truly reach his heart? Deep down, Kagome believe somehow that she could also reach Inuyasha's heart, and actually thought that he felt the same way for her as she did for him. His words were burned into her mind. She wished in vain that when he told her he loved her, that those three words wouldn't be filled with emptiness. She wished that they actually meant something…"So…" Kagome stopped walking, and stood with her back facing Inuyasha. "You..you..didn't mean it right?...right?" Kagome stuttered as her voice began to grow dry and crack, while her body began to shake. Inuyasha stopped laughing, and gazed at her back. "Kagome…" he said softly. It wasn't long before…"Inuyasha, SIT!"


	5. The Truth Comes Out…

Hey guys… as I've said I'll be trying to updated as much as I can and try to finish this story before I get another writer's block haha... anyways I hope you enjoy this and remember I don't own anything that is from the series… only the new guys I make up…

The Truth Comes Out…

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed himself off the ground and started after Kagome. Kagome, however, completely ignored his comment and hurriedly walked ahead, hot tears cascading down her cheeks. Upon nearing the entrance of the hut, Sango, Miroku and Shippo appear at the doorway in confusion. "Kagome…? what happened…? What stupid thing did Inuyasha do this time?" Miroku asked after Kagome as she stormed into the hut. "For once, I wish I could blame him…" Kagome came to a halt, her back still facing her three friends. "But…I can't, because I know I'm the one at fault…I was the one who fell in love with him…" Kagome's words were barely audible when she finally broke into tears and ran into the shelter.

The wooden floor was cold and damp and room was dimly lit when Kikyo finally began to stir. But something didn't feel right. She could feel something heavy wrapped around her shoulders, yet it didn't feel like a blanket, her feet still felt cold. The priestess rolled onto her back and stared at what she thought would be the ceiling, but instead a pair of crimson eyes gazed back down at her. A smile cracked slightly on a pale face. "I see you're awake now…" Naraku started, his eyes never leaving her face. Kikyo shifted her gaze and bolted up, and sat upright. It was then that she noticed that her shirt had been loosened slightly, allowing one sleeve to slip off her shoulder, bearing her milky skin. Embarassed, the miko quickly fixed her top, and cleared her throat while doing so. "Naraku, I'm here with a mission and I need to know…" Kikyo started off strong, however when she looked up to met his eyes, she found that Naraku's face was only inches from her own. "…if I would be willing to join forces with you, so you could do away with Inuyasha?" Naraku grinned, caressing her face with one hand. In shock, all the priestess could do was stare back. "…mmmmm…so very tempting" Naraku whispered, cupping her chin with his hand. "However, I will join you…if you say you'll be with me" he murmured, tracing her lips with his thumb. Kikyo's lips parted, almost to say something, but nothing came out. "That time in the cave…when you…saved me…you've been haunting the shadows of my mind ever since" he said, moving closer. "And because of this human heart, the images of your face cannot be erased from my memory, nor these feelings that dwell deep inside my being…" "Naraku..," Kikyo whispered when she felt his free arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "To be complete…I need you" Naraku stated simply. "Surely you should know the desire to feel complete" "Of course I do" Kikyo sighed, sinking into his arms. "Then, shall we?..." Naraku asked, resting his chin on her head. Kikyo nodded, and buried her face into his chest.

Hey… this is a short and sweet chapter… hope you enjoyed


End file.
